


Envy

by chezamanda



Series: Quick and (Not Always) Dirty: Marvel Edition [11]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bedrooms, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Jealousy, Meme, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:31:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3589584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chezamanda/pseuds/chezamanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"Wait a minute. Are you jealous?"</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Envy

**Author's Note:**

> [Drabble Meme](http://chezamanda.tumblr.com/post/114225871936/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you) fill #5. Written for [autumnfroste](http://autumnfroste.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Usual notes apply - don't own any of the characters, just borrowing them.

"Wait a minute. Are you jealous?"

Clint balked at the idea, no matter how hard Natasha had nailed it on the head. He tried to come up with a better excuse. Nothing came to mind. 

“No, I just…”

Natasha looked over her shoulder at him, the comb going still in her wet hair. That calculating little grin Clint knew to be nothing but trouble had spread across her face. She finished with the comb and set it down on the dresser before walking over to him. Holding his gaze, she tugged the tie loose around her waist and let it fall to either side. The robe hung open just enough for him to see a long stretch of creamy skin, and he swallowed hard. 

She settled herself on his lap, a hot press of bare skin against his own. Her lips brushed against the shell of his ear as she purred, “If you’re so jealous, why don’t you show me who I belong to?”


End file.
